CAMOUFLAGE
by sephember
Summary: They were just ordinary kids in an ordinary highschool. But she came and turned his life upside down. She helped everyone, but who's going to help her? GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

A girl sighed to herself as you looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had long black hair cut into layers with blue highlights. She was wearing a baby blue tank with a blue camouflage wool duffle bomber jacket. The girl had a mini skirt with blue camouflage ruffles in the end. She had Ugg boots on with blue camouflage soles. Her eyes were baby blue, matching what she wore. She sighed to herself again and closed her eyes. You could tell she liked camouflage a lot. She had a whole closet only for camouflaged clothes.

"Lynn! Are you ready yet? You're going to be late!"

Lynn sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot now. "I'm ready, _Irene_. I'll be down there in a second." The woman called Irene winced as she heard her name said so coldly.

Lynn smirked, proud of the tone of her voice. Irene was Lynn's step-mom. Her real mother had divorced with Lynn's father when she was only five. When Lynn was twelve, Lynn's father had remarried to Irene. Her mom had attended the wedding but died in a car crash as she was going back to her house. It hit Lynn real hard. They were really close. But her father and she were a whole different story. Her father thought her as a nuisance. He liked her half brother more than her. Her father didn't even attend her mom's funeral. Lynn thought back to that day.

_**Flashback**_

_The little girl stared at the coffin as it was buried underground. A lot of her mom's friends were here. All of them told her how sorry they were. Lynn didn't even cry. She wasn't that type of girl. She put her hat back on and wondered away from the funeral. She went farther and farther until she saw a familiar face. The woman had brown hair that went up to her shoulders. At first, she thought it was her mom and then she saw hazel eyes staring at her. She immediately got angry._

"_HOW DARE YOU ATTEND THIS FUNERAL! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD!"_

_Irene bit her lip. "Lynn, listen. I'm really sor—"_

"_YOU'RE REALLY SORRY? YOU BROKE MY FAMILY APART. THEY WERE ABOUT TO REMARRY UNTIL YOU DRAGGED YOUR LITTLE BITCHY ASS INTO OUR BUISNESS."_

_Irene stared in amazement at how a Lynn could say that many bad words. "Look. I told you I'm sorry more than once already."_

"_AND YOU THINK THAT WOULD BRING HER BACK?"_

"_Lynn, honey. I'm sorry to tell you this but nothing will bring her back."_

"_THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!" Lynn turned and started to run, angry tears daring to come out of her eyes. _

"_LYNN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE. YOUR FATHER'S GOING TO BE WORRIED!"_

_Lynn stopped, dead in her tracks. She suddenly started to laugh. Irene was taken aback. "You actually think my father's going to be worried? Was he worried about how I felt when he divorced? Was he worried when mom died? DAMN IT! He got married to YOU, on MY birthday!" A river of tears was now flowing down her cheek._

"_I didn't kno—"_

"_You don't know ANYTHING!" With that said, Lynn ran in some random direction._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Lynn grabbed her backpack and hat. She slowly walked down her stairs. She was making her way to the door when she heard someone call her name. "Lynn? You're not going to eat breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day."

"I know. You told me that already."

"Why don't you eat then, sweetie?"

"Because I don't want to. And don't call me that. It makes me think that you're my mom."

"But I a—" Before Irene could finish, Lynn had already slammed the door behind her. Irene sadly made her way back to the kitchen, putting away Lynn's breakfast. Maybe she'll eat it when she gets back from her new school.

* * *

The girl slowly walked up the stairs to her new high school. She heard the tardy bell ring and rolled her eyes. She didn't care if she was late. She had a good excuse. She was new. The new kid. She frowned. _I'm always the new kid. Stupid job. Why can't he get one that makes him stay in one place._ She took her time walking through the halls and into the main office. She didn't want to go to school today. She was too tired from flying to Japan. But, she **had** to. _Stupid step-mom. _

She opened the door and walked straight to the counselor's office. It was next to the principle's office. Before she went inside, she saw the principle yelling at a boy. A cute boy. He turned around and caught her staring at him. He winked at her and she quickly walked to the counselor's office. She didn't have time to think about boys right now.

She saw a woman sitting on her chair, looking at the computer. Lynn stood there and waited for the counselor to recognize her. The longer it took, the less time she had in her first period class. After about fifteen minutes, the counselor finally turned around. "OH! I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were there."

"Um. Yeah. It's ok. Can you give me my locater card?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Kayamate. Kayamate Lynn."

"Oh yes! You're the new girl from America. WOW! Thirteen transfers?"

"Yeah. My dad works in the navy. But my step-mom said that this might be the last transfer. She liked the house we bought." The counselor slowly smiled.

"Yes. Working in the navy is hard." She clicked some buttons on the computer and it started to print a piece of paper. The counselor took the paper and handed it to Lynn.

"Welcome to Konoha Highschool."

* * *

AU:Well, what do you think?  
R&R! 

iH


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were walking when they saw a girl slowly coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Ino!"

"What?"

"I think that's the new student. Let's go show her around."

"But the bell is going to ring! And we have Buto-sensei for first period. You know how he is if were late." At that moment, the bell rang.

"Come on Sakura! Hurry up!" Sakura took one last glance at the girl and followed Ino to their first period.

* * *

Ino and Sakura made their way into their room, just before the bell rang again. There, they saw all their friends. This was one of the periods that all their friends shared. 

Ino took a seat next to Tenten and Sakura took a seat next to Hinata. Ino looked around the room to see if anybody was absent. She got the job of taking attendance. She saw Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Krista, Bryan, and Ryan.

**THIS IS HOW THE CLASSROOM LOOKS LIKE:**

**NARUTO—SHIKAMARU—CHOJI—LEE—BRYAN**

**TENTEN—INO—HINATA—SAKURA**

**KIBA—KIN—RYAN—KRISTA**

**ZAKU—NEJI—DOSU—SHINO**

**SASUKE—GAARA—EMPTY—RYDE**

Ino frowned. Ryde was missing. She had seen him this morning. She sighed. _Oh well. He must be in the principle's office again. Where else would he be?_ A voice broke her thoughts.

"Ms. Yamanaka. Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Some students started to snicker. Mr. Buto got pissed.

"I guess you want detention today?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Well, you can think about that something in the detention room."

Sakura got mad. "But that's not fair!"

"You want to join her too Ms. Haruno? Well, you got your wish."

"Bu—"

"You want to join them to, Tenten?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you shut-up. I'm not having it today. I didn't have a nice weekend. So if anybody wants to go to detention, then I suggest you tell me now." The whole class got quiet. Everyone but Ryde knows that nobody should piss Mr. Buto. He took anger management courses when he was young so you don't want to know how angry he could get. Naruto and Kiba knew that. They experienced it, and it was not memorable. Another thing that made Mr. Buto one of the scariest teachers in the school was because of his mood swings. He could turn angry, happy, and tired in one minute.

"Ok Ms. Yamanaka. Give me the attendance sheet. Who's absent?"

Ino handed him the sheet. "Ryde-san didn't come in but I think I saw him this morning."

"I don't care. If he's late, he's late." Neji smirked. Ryde was going to be in trouble.

* * *

Lynn looked at her locater card. Her first period was science. She frowned. Science was not her best subject. In one of the schools she went to, she almost blew-up the whole classroom because she put to much sodium. She had gotten in trouble and they expelled her. But luckily for Lynn, they were moving again. _Now, room A10. Where the hell is that?_

Then, she saw that guy that was in the principle's office. "Hey! Wait!"

The boy turned around and saw her. He smirked and waited for her to catch up to him. He held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Ryde."

Lynn smiled. "I'm Lynn. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. Ryde held her hand longer than she thought he would but he finally let go.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for ummm…Room A10."

"You're a tenth grader?"

"Yup. And unfortunately accelerated."

"You just keep on going straight until you see a building that has a big ten on it. There, you'll see rooms that each has different letters. You find A and your there."

"Thanks! How about you? Where are you going?"

Ryde looked like he had just been caught doing something bad. "I'm going to the bathroom and then my first period."

"Oh. Well, okay then. Bye!"

Lynn started to walk in the direction Ryde told her to. She smiled.

* * *

She finally found the building, after minutes of searching. She pressed her ear against the black door and heard someone yelling at someone else. She didn't like the tone of his voice. She looked at her locater card and saw the teacher's name. _Mr. Buto. What kind of name is that?_ Mr. Buto's voice broke her from her thoughts."WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?" Lynn winced. Mr. Buto's voice was getting louder and louder. _Maybe I should knock now. I feel sorry for whoever he's yelling at._ Lynn slowly knocked three times on the door. For a minute, everything was quiet in the room. And then, she heard Mr. Buto. 

"COME IN!"

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE HOMEWORK?" yelled Mr. Buto. 

Naruto sweat dropped. Gaara and Sasuke rolled their eyes. He picked a bad day to not do his homework. Lee was laughing at Naruto while Hinata had a worried look on her face.

"WELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?"

"You see. I was playing my gameboy whe—"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DO THE HOMEWORK!"

"I know. I was doing those two things at the same time."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NEVER DO TWO THINGS AT ONCE!"

"I know. I finished my homework but then I forgot my homework in my ca—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?" Then, there was three knocks on the door. The room was silent.

Naruto sighed. _Thank God for the person that knocked on the door._ Mr. Buto's voice rang through his ears. "COME IN!"

A girl slowly walked inside the classroom. She looked around before she set her eyes on the teacher. "Um, hi. Did I disturb you?"

Mr. Buto took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his face. He smiled and said politely "No. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm the new student that transferred here."

"Oh, yes. The young lady from America." Lynn tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't want anybody to know that she was from America. They would be asking her all these stupid questions. She remembered the last school she went to. Lynn suppressed a shudder.

"Okay. Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself?"

Lynn smiled. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want to?" She sighed. She didn't want to disappoint the teacher. _Damn it! I hate it when I'm too nice._

"Why not?" She turned to the class and started to think about random things to say.

"Well, I'm into sports, especially basketball."

Then, she heard another girl talking. She looked for the source of the voice and saw a girl sitting in the second row. She had long black hair tied into a low ponytail. Krista smirked when she got the class's attention. "Yeah. That's what they all say."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. _Is this little bitch trying to start something?_

"Excuse me?" asked Lynn.

Mr. Buto sensed trouble. "Krista, stop being rude."

Lynn smirked. "No. It's ok Mr. Buto. Now, what did you say?"

Krista stared at Lynn. "I said that's what they all say."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you're trying to show-off. I bet you that if I play you in basketball, than you'll lose like the loser you are, so I suggest you shut the fuck up." Mr. Buto rolled his eyes. He didn't care if he's students said bad words. He was used to it. All the teachers were used to it.

Bryan and Ryan started to smile. They love a good fight. Alright, now Lynn was pissed. "Yeah. And I bet if you stand-up, you'll trip just because you got your shoes backwards. So I suggest _you_ shut the fuck up." Krista turned bright red and ran out of the classroom, tripping two times. Some students started to laugh, including Lynn.

But Gaara didn't laugh. He frowned. _There's going to be another annoying girl in the classroom._

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN NOW!" The class immediately turned quiet. Then, he turned to Lynn and said in a cheery voice "You can sit in that empty seat over there." Lynn stared at him. _Major mood swing. This school is weird. _

She made her way to the back room, ignoring the stares she got from her classmates. She sat in the desk behind Shino. Suddenly, she heard the teacher's voice again. "Honey. The other seat! That's Ryde's." She looked at the seat that was next to a red haired boy. "Oh. My bad." She quickly switched seats. But she then narrowed her eyes. _Ryde? Isn't he suppose to be back from the bathroom now?_

Gaara's frown became deeper._ Great. Now the stupid girl is sitting next to me. Just great!_ Lynn turned and saw the redhead with a frown on his voice. He caught her looking and they both locked eyes. His eyes looked cold, as if daring her to look at him longer. Lynn quickly looked in front of the classroom. _What's his problem?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Lynn smiled when she heard the bell ring. First period is over. Finally! It had been real boring. And with the redhead always glaring at her, it didn't seem fun either. She gathered her things and quickly walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait-up! You walk to fast." She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She saw a girl with blond hair and another girl with pink hair. She recognized those two ladies as Ino and Sakura from her first period. She patiently waited for them. Ino was the first one to speak.

"We have to give you a tour."

"Why?"

"So we could get out of detention. And it was Ino's fault we're in detention in the first place. She got me in trouble."

"Hey! Shut-up! Nobody told you to open your mouth."

"Yeah. And if I didn't open my mouth, then you would be telling me how stupid I am to not back you up."

Lynn sighed. She was really hungry, having not eaten breakfast this morning. And she had P.E. next so she didn't really want a tour right now. "Um. Listen guys. I don't have time for a tour. I'm hungry." The two girls stopped bickering at each other and smiled. "Sure. We're hungry, too. We'll just give you the tour in lunch. Here. Follow us and we'll show you where the cafeteria is."

They walked for about three minutes before they entered a big room. There, Lynn saw tables everywhere. _I knew private schools were rich, but I didn't know they were that rich! _Sakura broke her from her thoughts.

"Here." She grabbed a tray and gave it to Lynn. "Just follow us and we'll show you where to get your food." They walked to a window that said WIN10.The three girls patiently waited their turn in line. Then,Lynn was next.She walked to the window and waited. She wasn't sure of what to do.Suddenly, a fat woman popped in the other side.

"HELLO! What can I give you for your snack?"

"I'll just get milk and a sandwich." The fat lady handed her the food and she left quickly. Not only was this school rich, but they were weird, too. She waited for Sakura and Ino to get their food before they walked to a table. Sitting on the table were some students that she recognized from her first period. But two of them she didn't know.

"Why don't you sit down?" asked Tenten. She was about to sit when she saw the redhead glaring at her, again. She frowned and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll just go to another table." She was about to leave when a hand shot up and grabbed her arm. She recognized the boy as the one Mr. Buto was yelling at.

Naruto smiled, hyper because of the lollipop he was sucking on. "Why not? We have a lot of room!" Suddenly, a fist flew out of no where and hit right in Naruto's head. "OUCH!"

Sakura withdrew her fist from Naruto's head and the some of the kids from the other tables started to laugh. "NARUTO! You're going to scare her away!" But Lynn was already sitting in another table, looking at her food.

"SEE! I told you! Look at what you did!" Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and walked to Lynn's table. Everyone sitting with Sasuke watched him closely. It was not like him to do that.

* * *

Lynn rolled her eyes and made her way to another table. She put her food down and stared at it. She needed to get out of this place. _Maybe I could ditch? _But something stopped her. 

**Flashback**

_The twelve year-old ran in some random direction after she was done yelling at her step-mom. She could hear Irene trying to call her back but she ignored her. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She found a huge oak tree and started to cry on her knees. After three hours, she finally sat up and walked back to her house. That alone would take about 20 minutes. She frowned. _

"_I do not want to see the look on dad's face when I get back. I hope both of them are already sleeping." She slowly opened the door. She tiptoed inside her manor and was about to go inside her room when she heard a familiar voice._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Lynn slowly turned to look at her father's icy stare. She stood, rooted to the spot. Her body wouldn't function the way it would. Then, Irene came out of her room._

"_LYNN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED!" Her father immediately grabbed Lynn's arm and started to spank her in her butt. Lynn didn't try to stop him. But she didn't cry either. She already cried all her tears away. Nothing is ever going to make her cry again. _

"_JOHN! WAIT! STOP! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" Something inside Lynn blew-up. "SHUT-UP IRENE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS TO DO!" The house suddenly got quiet. Then, there was her father's voice again. _

"_DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"_

"_SHE'S NOT MY MOM! SHE'S JUST ANOTHER PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU MARRIED!" With that said, she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her._

**END FLASHBACK **

"Hey." Lynn looked up to see a raven haired cutey staring at her. She recognized him as Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the football team, and one of the cutest guys in the whole school. But like I said, she wasn't into boys right now.

"What do you want?"

"That girl you messed with: Krista."

"What about her?"

"She's one of the toughest and meanest girls in this school. You better watch out. She's gonna want to get you back for embarrassing her."

Lynn frowned. It was her first day in her new school and she had already made a rival. "I can take care of myself."

"I could tell." There was a long silence before Sasuke spoke again. "Just call me when you need me."

"Why?"

"You remind me of someone." His voice suddenly turned cold.

Lynn stood up, looking him straight in the eye. She whispered, she didn't know why but she just did. "I can handle myself." The bell rang. Lynn grabbed her stuff and started to walk to the girl's locker room. "But thanks for the advice. I'll call you when I need you." She winked at him and smiled.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk to the boy's locker room. He smiled. _She does remind me of mom._

* * *

Lynn walked inside the locker and looked for one of the P.E. teachers. Suddenly, two girls stood in front of her. "Well?" Lynn stared at them, puzzled. "Well what?" 

"You and Sasuke talked about something special. And you made him smile. NOBODY ever makes him smile."

"Yeah, so? I don't get what you and Sakura are talking about."

"Ino. Forget about it," said Sakura.

"Fine. Whatever." Sakura and Ino turned to leave until…

"Wait! Aren't you guys going to explain to me how this P.E. thing is going to work?" The two ladies stopped in their tracks before they turned around.

"Since I'm the smart one, I'll explain everything. You see, we have three teachers. Everybody goes to the locker rooms and gets dressed. There are numbers outside and that's where you sit. There are 40 numbers in three places. You sit in one of those three places depending on your teacher. What teacher did you get?"

"I got someone named Kakashi-sensei." Suddenly, the two girls started to laugh. Lynn stared at them, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

Ino finally stopped laughing to say," Well, you got the toughest and coolest P.E. teacher in Konoha Highschool history. He could make you feel like you're in hell. But he never gives out homework. He treats girls a _little _nicer than boys so you should be ok." Lynn scowled. _I already have a teacher with mood swings. Now I have a teacher that's going to make me feel like I'm in hell. JUST GREAT! _

"How about you two? Who's you teacher?"

"Both of us have Kurenai-sensei."

"Is there anybody from out first period class that has Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara."

Lynn thought for a moment before she realized something. "Who the hell is Gaara? I never heard his name before."

"Oh! He's the dark eyed redhead you sit next to in Science class." Lynn's face got pale. Then, it got replaced with a dark frown on her face.

Sakura got a worried look on her face. "Hey, you okay Lynn-chan?"

"Gaara. He wouldn't stop glaring at me in class. Something's wrong with that guy!"

Ino smile a small smile. "Oh. You get pretty used to it. He's always doing that. He had a bad childhood."

"I don't care. He shouldn't glare at me like he did. He hasn't even talked to me yet."

"I wouldn't tell him that in front of his face. He's not a troublemaker but he doesn't give a shit about the rules either. He's own two siblings are kind of scared of him," said Sakura.

"YEAH! And they're older than him!" said Ino.

"Siblings? He has siblings?"

"Remember the two kids in our table that was sitting with us? The girl with the blond hair is Temari, twelfth grade, and the boy that looks kind of like Gaara is Kankuro. He's in eleventh," Ino said.

Sakura thought this would be a good time to say, "And I wouldn't mess with him, too. Gaara's the co-captain of the football team. He has a lot of friends and he's popular. Mostly because of his reputation."

"Then why does he hang out with you guys?"

"Didn't we tell you? That group that we sat with, those are the richest families in the whole city! And we are one of them. The only reason we introduced you to them is because we know you're rich too."

"What!"

"The only house left in this area is a mansion! And it's bigger than mine. So you must have moved in there." Lynn frowned. _This school just keeps on getting weirder and weirder._ Sakura and Ino started to laugh. "Don't worry. We're not one of those conceited people. We're not that way. Especially Gaara. He could care less about money. The conceited people are another group. Seven of them are from our class. Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Krista, Bryan, Ryan, and Ryde," said Sakura.

Lynn narrowed her eyes. _Ryde seemed nice. I have to ask about him later._

* * *

"Wow Lynn! This must be your lucky day. A substitute for Kakashi-sensei and we get to skip third period for this assembly. And the best thing is…its FRIDAY!" Naruto then got hyper and started talking fast. But Lynn wasn't listening to him. She had her eyes focused on Krista. If Sasuke said she's gonna try something, then she better watch her ground. She looked around, trying to look for Ryde. _Does he have diarrhea or something?_

"Hey! Lynn-chan? Why don't you sit down?" She looked down see Naruto tapping on a chair beside him. She smiled and sat._ Not bad for the first day of my school._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn walked slowly inside her house. It was the third week of her new school and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Except for Gaara. From day one, he had always ignored her. It was bad enough she had him for almostevery period but he's always glaring at her. She walked in the house and saw her step-mom and dad making out. Lynn narrowed her eyes and jacked Irene's car keys. She silently closed the door and went to the garage. She saw three cars, one for each of the family members. She went inside Irene's car when she saw a little boy with short, spiked hair staring at her.

He yawned. "Lynn-sama, where are you going?" Lynn stared at her half-brother before she smiled.

"I'm going for a ride around the city. Don't tell your mommy, okay? I'm going to use her car."

"But I thought you were grounded." He sounded tired, after just waking-up from his nap. Lynn smiled.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you ride with me if you don't tell your parents."

"But Lynn-sama. They're your parents too."

"I know. But that's not what we're talking about. Now, do you want to go or not, Kris?"

"Sure. I'll go!" Lynn patted him on the head and help him inside the car. She started the engine and drove out of the garage. She went to the road, but before she left, she saw Irene staring at her through the window. Lynn acted as if she didn't see her and just kept on driving.

She drove through the freeway before she stopped at Konoha Park. She locked the doors and lead Kris through the green grass. He lead him to the swings and started to push him. She then let him play in the slides and monkey bars. She sat on one of the benches and stared at the clouds.

Then, Lynn saw a young lady with blond hair making her way to the bench she was sitting on. Lynn recognized her as Gaara's big sister: Temari. She was part of the Varsity basketball team and one of the most athletic girls in the school. Lynn watched her take a seat next to her.

Temari smiled at her. "Didn't I see you from somewhere?"

Lynn smiled back at her. "Yeah. I'm in some of your brother's class."

"Who? Kankuro?"

"No. The other one."

"Ohhh! You mean Gaara?"

"Yeah. The dark eyed guy." There was a long silence before Lynn decided to talk again.

"Why are his eyes like that anyway?"

Temari got a far away look in her eyes. "When he was young, he had insomnia. He wasn't cured until he was about thirteen. So he still has dark eyes."

"Will it ever become not dark?"

"The doctor said most likely. But he also said that it will take a long time."

"I think he looks better with dark eyes." Temari stared at her. _Is this another fan girl of his?_

"Sorry to tell you this. But your brother is a bitch." Temari stared at her, with a surprised look on her face. _Guess not._ She never heard anyone ever insult Gaara. And to hear it from a girl, that's a surprise.

"Why?"

"First of all, he's always glaring or scowling or frowning at me. Second of all, he never smiles. And third of all, he barely talks! Is that enough?" Then, for some reason, Temari started to laugh. Lynn just watched her.

"You know he's not that bad. He's just not the type of boy you would think he is."

Lynn snorted. "But I don't know why he has to be so mean to me. I haven't even said one word to him."

Temari smiled politely. "Don't worry. He's always like this to new girls." _More like all the girls._

"He'll probably stop glaring at you when he knows you better."

"He better. Or else, I'm going to beat him up."

Temari laughed. "You don't want to do that. He knows how to fight. He used to go to kick boxing classes."

Lynn sweat dropped. "I don't care." This caused Temari to laugh even more. Then she saw a little boy running toward Lynn. The boy stopped when she saw Temari.

"Lynn-sama. Who's that?"

"Oh. This is a friend of mine. Meet Temari." The little boy shook her hand and smiled, looking innocent.

"Hi. What might your name be?"

"My name is Kayamate Kris. The strongest and cutest boy in the whole world!" Lynn started to blush.

"Well, I think I have to go now. I'll see you in school. Bye."

"See you later." Lynn walked to her step-mom's car, carrying Kris. She drove for about another ten minutes before she drove back to her mansion. She told the intercom to open the gates and she drove Irene's car into the garage. She went inside her manor and saw Irene sitting on the couch. Lynn tossed her her car keys and walked up to her room. Before she closed the door she heard her step-mom say, "Your welcome."

* * *

This chapter sucks. I made just b-cuz I was bored. I'll make the next one better…if I feel like it:P 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn looked up at the sky. She was wearing just ordinary jogging clothes. It was cold and she wished she accepted the offer that Irene gave her. She needed a ride after school. It looked like it was going to rain. She went to her first period and sat next to Gaara and Ryde. As usual, Ryde winked at her and Gaara scowled at her. Lynn rolled her eyes. She was pretty used to him doing at that. Mr. Buto's voice rang through her ears. "Take out the homework."

* * *

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG 

_Finally. Lunch time. Stupid Kakashi-sensei. Making me run extra laps just because I forgot my gym clothes. _Lynn watched Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten make their way to her. As soon as they sat down, they started to talk. Suddenly, Lynn remembered something she was supposed to do.

"Can you guys tell me about Ryde?" The girls immediately stopped talking.

"Why?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I'm just asking."

Ino immediately started to talk. "Don't be fooled by how he looks. He may be cute but inside, he's the meanest bitch in the whole world. He's a troublemaker and will do anything to get what he wants. To top it all off, he's a player. He likes to go out with girls and break their hearts just for the fun of it." Lynn stared at her, a surprised look on her face.

"I never knew that. He was always nice to me."

Tenten snorted, her eyes filled with hate. "Don't be fooled. He always does that if he wants a girl. He did that to my best friend and her heart got torn. I suggest you watch out for him."

Lynn looked at her, confused. "Who's your best friend?" Tenten stared at her, her face blank. She looked close to crying. All she said was, "Love could do strange things." A tear fell down her cheek before she ran to the bathroom. Lynn stared at Tenten's figure runnig to the bathroom for a second before she started to run after her. She passed Naruto's table before a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She came face to face with Neji. He looked pissed.

"What did you do to her?" His voice was cold, a hard expression on his face. Lynn got a little scared but she didn'et let her face show it. She was about to talk back when she heard Hinata.

"Neji-kun! It wasn't her fault Tenten is crying! Let go of her!" But Neji didn't let go. He held on tighter. By now, the whole cafeteria was staring at them. Lynn glared at him and slapped his arm. Neji was surprised at her actions and his grip faltered. That was enough for Lynn to get out of his grasp and follow Tenten inside the restroom.

Suddenly, Neji felt someone push him from behind. He turned around to come face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke's loud voice rang through his ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Neji's face became red from anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS _YOUR_ PROBLEM?"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!"

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THE LOOK ON TENTEN'S FACE? SHE DID SOMETHING!"

"IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE SHE DID! THEY WERE JUST TALKING!"

"IF YOU LIKE LYNN SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND KISS HER!"

"SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND! AND IF YOU LIKE TENTEN THAT MUCH WHY DON'T YOU FUCK HER UP IN THE RESTROOM!"

Now, they were each trying to hit each other. Sasuke ducked and tried to kick Neji in the shin. Neji blocked his kick and was about to punch him in the face when someone stopped him. Naruto had Sasuke by the waist, and Shikamaru was trying to stop his punches. Lee had Neji while Shino tried to stop Neji from trying to hit Sasuke. They each separated the raged boys. Naruto and Shikamaru lead Sasuke to the adaptive room while Lee and Shino lead Neji outside for some fresh air. The cafeteria was quiet for a time.

Then, Choji said, "What the hell just happened?"

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Lunch is over.

* * *

This chapter was short. R&R! I just rememebered something. I didn't put lockers in my story. Oh well. I'll make it in later chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn followed Tenten inside the restroom, trying to ignore the weird stares she got from students.

As Lynn entered the restroom, she thought she heard her name. "Tenten? Hello? Did I say something wrong?" Suddenly the bell rang. Then, she heard someone sniffle. Lynn turned around to find Tenten trying to stop herself from crying. She knelt beside her, watching her every move. Suddenly, Tenten started to talk.

"She com—mitted sui—cide." Lynn stared at her, confused.

"Who committed suicide?"

"Mar—ia..."

"Who's Maria?"

"My be—be—bestfriend." Lynn's mouth turned to an "O" shape. She suddenly felt guilty. She hugged Tenten.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Tenten cried for a few for more minutes before she finally stopped.

"It isn't your fault. It's Ryde's." Lynn suddenly felt something in her heart when she heard his name. Tenten stood up and held her hand down. She smile politely and said, "Thanks." Lynn smiled back and grabbed her hand. Tenten helped her up. They were about to leave when Tenten stopped her.

"Lynn-chan! What happened to your arm?" Lynn looked at her left arm where Neji had squeezed it. It kept ons tinging ever since Neji let go.There was a bruise around her arm and it was turning into an ugly greenish purplish color.

"Well, I wa—"

"Did someone hurt you? Who did it? Was it Krista? I'm going to fuck her up so bad!"

Lynn tried to stop Tenten from running out the bathroom. "NO! It wasn't anybody. I just tripped when I was going to the restroom. I'm not poised." Lynn plastered an innocent look on her face. Tenten stared at her for a long time before she smiled.

"Fine. Whatever. Come on. Let's go to third period."

"I'm not going there right now. I still have to go to the nurse for my arm." She waved it in front of her face.

"Fine. But you better go to third period after this."

* * *

Bryan and Ryan were laughing at Neji and Sasuke. 

"Aren't you two suppose to be looking for your _girlfriends_?" asked Ryan with a mocking tone. This caused Bryan to burst with laughter.

Lee furrowed his eyebrows. "Both of you fuck off."

Suddenly, the teacher came out of nowhere. She grabbed a ruler and slammed it in the whiteboard. "HOMEWORK! OUT! NOW!" The students immediately obeyed. You do no want to piss off Mrs. Velenchi.

* * *

Tenten made her way to Algebra class. She didn't want to go in there, but she had to. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Mrs. Velenchi was talking about exponents when the door opened. She saw Tenten, with red eyes. The class stared at her. She looked like a mess. Her eyes and face were red,while her hair was messy. Her hair buns were getting untied. Mrs. Velenchi smiled evilly. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Tenten. To whom might I owe this pleasant surprise?" 

Tenten shrugged and made her way to her seat, next to Neji. When the teacher turned around, they talked.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Thanks to Lynn," Tenten whispered back. Neji suddenly felt something inside of him.

Tenten waited for Lynn to come back but she didn't. Pretty soon, the bell rang.

"Tenten, are you coming?"

"Um. Neji, do you know why Lynn has that bruise on her arm? She said she tripped but I think she's lying."

Neji stood there for a long time before he said," If she said she tripped, then she tripped. Come on. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and lead her out the classroom. (**Just to let every1 know, it's only three periods a day plus homeroom. There are seven periods in all.)**

* * *

It was Tuesday and Lynn still hasn't come back. Neji and Sasuke still weren't friends. That was real bad because both of them were on the same football team. Sakura was getting worried. She went to her locker and put her stuff away. She's going to have to call Lynn later.

* * *

This chapter was bullshit. I promise the next chapter is going to be better! Don't 4get to REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn walked inside her room, her long damp hair wetting her shirt.. She looked at her bruised arm and grabbed a bottle with pink-purple ointment and surrounded her arm with it.**(Run-on sentence)**Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring. She sighed. It was Sakura. She must've been worried. After the nurse saw the bruise on her arm, she had sent her home. Her dad was off in a navy mission and Irene was home early. Irene was a doctor so she knew how to handle bruises like the one Lynn had on her arm. She had given her this weird smelling ointment. Her step-mom said that she couldn't go to school on Tuesday. Lynn had gladly agreed. After what happened to her and Neji, she didn't really feel like going there. And right now, she didn't feel like talking to anybody.

The ring of the cell phone knocked her out of her thoughts. She left it on the bed. Even though she didn't do anything today, she was tired. **(It's Wednesday) **

Finally, the ringing stopped. She grabbed it and saw that Sakura had left her a voicemail. She listened to Sakura's worried voice. "Lynn? Where are you? We're really worried. Call us as soon as you get this message." Lynn stared at her cell phone for a long time before she threw it back on her bed. As soon as it hit the mattress, it started to ring again.She glared at it thinking it'll stop.After the phone rang seven times, she finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lynn-san? Is that you?"

"Duh. What do you want? I don't feel like talking right now."

"Well, ummm. We're really worried. You haven't been here for two days already! Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't want to go to school after what happened."

"But when are you coming back? Everybody is worried."

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? Is Neji worried?"

"Um…"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would be after what he did to ME!" She then hang up and threw the cell phone at the wall. She hated her life. Something or someone was always ruining it.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? I know your still there!" 

"Um, Sakura, I think she hang up." She turned to look at Tenten.

"Why is she mad anyway? I thought I heard Neji's name."

Sakura faked a smile. "I don't know. You must be hearing stuff." Tenten suspiciously looked at her.

"Everybody's been acting weird since I came out of the bathroom. Did something happen?"

"NO! I mean…no. Just, don't worry about it. Everything will be back to normal before you know it. Now, you better go home. It's getting late. We might be rich, but this city is ghetto. Who knows what could happen at night."

"Thanks _mom_." The two girls laughed for a few seconds before Tenten left Sakura's bedroom.

* * *

Irene walked slowly to Lynn's bedroom. It was Thursday and her step-daughter hadn't gone to school since her bruise on her arm. She knocked on the door.A few seconds passed before she saw Lynn's drowsy face in the door. But her face quickly became full of hatred. 

"What do you want?"

Irene smiled. "I was thinking that you should go back to school now. Your arm's healing, right?"

"Yeah, why should you care?"

"Because I'm your mother, whether you like it or not." Irene was tired of Lynn treating her like shit. She was older than her. She was suppose to be the one that had power. Not the other way around.

Lynn scoffed. "I already know that." The two ladies glared at each other before Lynn got impatient. "Fine. If that's what you want, I'll go to school. But I'm already late. Fourth period started one hour ago."

"That's ok. Better than nothing. Do you need a ride?"

Lynn's face became grim. "All I need is for you to leave me alone." With that said, she slammed her door in front of Irene's face. Irene sighed very deeply. She might have won this battle but she still hasn't won the war.

* * *

Lynn slowly walked to Ms. Sedaka's room. She didn't want to go to school today but she didn't want to fight with Irene either. She took her time walking down the empty hallway.

* * *

Sakura looked around the room. She had hoped that Lynn would come today.Seems like she didn't. She glanced at Ino, who had the same expression as her. They both looked at Sasuke and Neji. Unfortunately, this is the one period that they both sit next to each other. And it didn't look like they were having fun. What it did look like was that they were about to jump each other as soon as Ms. Sedaka wasn't looking. 

"Neji and Sasuke. I told you two to work together. And what are you doing? Looking like you want to kill each other." The two boys looked up to find Ms. Sedaka with an irritated look on her face. "Ok. If you guys don't want to work together, then you guys will work apart." She pointed at the board, twenty history questions on it.

"First one that gets all the problems done will get no homework for the whole MONTH." The two boys glared at each other before they slowly walked to the front of the room. They took an expo marker and got ready. "GO!"

The interested class watched as Sasuke and Neji tried to look at each other's answers. Those two boys were really competitive. Naruto sweat dropped. "You don't think they're taking this TOO seriously, right Sakura-chan?" But Sakura and Ino were too busy trying hard not to laugh.

Sasuke and Neji looked ridiculous. They looked like little boys trying to win a race. But Tenten wasn't laughing, she was staring at them, a confused look on her face.The boyswere competitive but not when they were playing each other. It looked like this was a win or die situation. _What happened to them? They haven't been talking to each other all week. Something weird is going on._ By now, the whole class was trying hard not to laugh. Even the teacher.

"Ok boys. That's enough. It looks like you guys are going to kill each other." But the boys wouldn't stop. They weren't going to quit until one of them became victorious. After about twenty minutes, they finished. It looked like a tie. Half of the class said Sasuke finished first but the other half said that Neji finished. When they were finally tired of arguing, all the students looked at the teacher, awaiting her decision.

Mrs. Sedaka smiled, an evil look on her face. "Since you two boys looked like you finished at the same time, and since the class can't decide who finished first, and since I told you guys to stop and you didn't stop, nobody's the winner."

Sasuke and Neji scowled at each other as they walked back to their desk. The teacher started to talk again and they started to fight again.

"I don't care. I won anyway."

Neji scoffed. "Why don't you prove it first?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"You must be, because _I_ won."

"That's not what half of the class said."

"But the other half said I won."

"While the other half said that I won." Their voices were slowly rising. Some of the students that were close were now listening to them argue.

"You know what Sasuke? I'm tired of this shit." Neji's face becoming redder and redder. Sasuke glared at him. Both of the boys got ready to punch each other when the door to their classroom opened. A girl wearing shorts and a strapless shirt walked in. She had an elastic bandage on her left arm. For some reason, Neji felt guilty.

"Hi Ms. Sedaka."

"Ah, Lynn. Long time no see. What happened to your arm?"

"I tripped." She said it like it was an everyday topic. She walked to her desk, right next to Hinata.

"Okay class. Back to work!" Lynn sighed. She could hearthe class whispering about what happened to her and Neji. But what she didn't get was that they were talking about Sasuke, too. _Man! A lot of things happen in three days!_ Hinata's shy little voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Um. Lynn-kun. I'm sorry for what my cousin did to you. He might not apologize so I'm apologizing for him. Is your arm okay?" Lynn grinned at her.

"It's ok! You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault he hurt me. It's not his fault either. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why are the kids talking about Sasuke? I understand that they're talking about what happened to me and Neji, but Sasuke? What does he have to do with what happened?"

Hinata stared at her paper before she started to talk again. "Well, after you ran after Tenten, Sasuke and Neji got into a little fight."

"Little?"

"Sasuke got pissed that Neji hurt you so they started to yell at each other. It soon got into a fist fight." Hinata said very fast.

Lynn immediately became worried. "Oh no. This is all my fault. Aren't they in the same football team? How will they play? Did they play yet? Did they win? Oh no, oh no, oh no." Hinata stared at her, a look of amazement on her face. She never knew anyone could get so worried so easily. Hinata was about to answer her when Ms. Sedaka's voice chimed through her ears.

"Ms. Hyuuga and Ms. Kayamate. Is something wrong?" The class turned to look at them. The two girls shook their heads.

"Ms. Kayamate. You barely come back from your little vacation and you're causing trouble already. Do you want detention?" Lynn put on her "innocent face" and shook her head again.

"Then I suggest you get back to work." Ms. Sedaka looked around the room. "All of you."

* * *

Lynn bolted through the door as soon as the bell rang. She got her snack and hid behind a tree. Every time someone saw her, they would start to whisper about what happened on Monday. It looked like they wanted her to feel guilty after what happened to Tenten. Thank God nutrition break was only ten minutes. 

She threw her juice down the ground and kicked it. It went through some bushes. Then, she heard the juice hit something and looked at the direction she kicked it. She saw Gaara staring at her juice next to his new shoes. New shoes that had apples juice all over it. He looked up to find a girl with blue highlights staring at him.

He looked like he was about to murder her. Suddenly, the bell rang. Lynn ran out the bushes to her fifth period. _It's a good thing I don't have this period with him._

* * *

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Lynn walked slowly out the room, looking around to see if Gaara was near. She didn't really want to see him after what happened in nutrition break. "Who are you hiding from?" She jumped when she saw Hinata, looking questioningly at her.

"Um. Nobody! Why would I be hiding?"

"If your trying to hide from Neji, you don't have to. I'll take care of him."

"No! I'm not hiding from him."

"Then who are you hiding from?"

"I didn't say I was hiding form anybody."

"You didn't say you weren't." Lynn sweat dropped, faking a smile. She was caught.

"Well… I _accidentally_ spilled some juice on Gaara's new shoes." Hinata stared at her, before she burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Didn't Ino and Sakura warn you about him? I advise you stay away from him. You do no want to mess with Gaara." Lynn bit her lips. That didn't sound too good. She walked with Hinata to the cafeteria and walked out to sit under a tree. She saw Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke sitting in a bench. She looked away when she saw Gaara and Neji turn their heads.

Neji glanced at Lynn sitting by the girls under a tree. He suddenly felt guilty again. She looked so lonely and worried.

"You should go apologize." Neji turned around tocome face to faceGaara. He never really talked unless it was really important.

"I don't need to do anything."

"You and I both know that it wasn't her fault Tenten cried. But it is your fault that she has an elastic bandage on her arm." All of a sudden, Neji found the ground interesting. Then, he frowned. "Fine. I'll go apologize. But that doesn't mean me and Sasuke are going to become friends again." He stared at the ground again.

"What happened to your shoes? Didn't you buy that yesterday?"

Gaara looked away. "Nothing." Neji sighed. He knew he wouldn't say anything else. He slowly got up and made his way to the girls under the tree. Sasuke looked at him and was about to get up when Gaara stopped him. Sasuke gazed at him before he opened his mouth. But Gaara beat him to it.

"Just watch."

* * *

I have another story I started called Babysitting is Hell. Check it out. 

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. :D HUUURRRAAAYY >I'm crazy...

R&R--I LUV ICE CREAM!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn saw a shadow approaching and looked up to find Neji making his way to the girls. She quickly looked down and pretended not to notice him.

"Uh-hum." All the girls except Lynn looked up to find Neji staring down at them.

"Neji-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata cast a worried look toward Lynn who was staring at her food.

"I want to talk to Lynn."

Lynn looked up and glared at him. "What do you want?" Neji closed his eyes.

"I want to talk to you…privately." Lynn didn't know what to do. But Ino did.

"Sure. You can go talk to her. We'll just be under this tree." She grinned at Lynn who was glaring at her. Neji made his way under another tree while Lynn sat down, not doing anything.

"Well? Go Lynn. Don't be rude! He wants to talk to you!" When Sakura and Ino finally persuaded her, she made her way to Neji. The boys sitting on the bench and the girls under the tree watched intently, straining to hear their conversation.

The two students stood under the tree like stupid asses before one of the finally started to talk. "Well, what do you want?" Neji closed his eyes again, trying to find the right words to say.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what I did the other day. I had no right to hurt you." He opened one eye, waiting for her reaction. At first, she stood their, taking in all that he was saying. Then suddenly, she grinned.

"You wanted to apologize to me? I would have done the same thing if you made one of my friends cry. Don't worry about it!" Neji stared at her. A sweat dropped down his forehead. _This was easier than I thought._

"But I'm not going to accept your apology."

Neji's face turned shocked. "Why not?"

"I'll accept it if you become friends with Sasuke-kun again. You guys didn't have to fight."

"I suppose so…"

"Well?"

"Fine. I'll go apologize." The next he knew, Lynn was hugging him.

"Thank-you! I didn't want to feel guilty. I thought it was my fault you guys are fighting. But now that you're going to apologize, you guys won't be fighting anymore and I won't feel guilty anymore. You're the best Neji-kun!" Neji stood there, not knowing what to do. _This girl is weird. _

"Um…your welcome?" Lynn finally let go and started to laugh. "You've never been hugged by a girl before?" Neji's face became bright red, which caused Lynn to laugh harder. This made him smile.

"Well, see you later. And the next time I see you, you better be friend with Sasuke again…or else." She pretended to have an evil look on her face. This time, it was Neji's turn to laugh.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Luch is over.

"You shouldn't try doing that. It makes you look stupid." This caused Lynn to pout.

"But I still have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"What made you apologize to me? I know you wouldn't have done it if someone didn't help you." Lynn curiously awaited his answer. She needed to thank anyone who helped him.

"Gaara." Lynn almost fell down.

"Ga—aa—ra?"

Neji gazed at her questioningly. "Yeah…is there something wrong with that?"

Lynn managed a small smile. "Nothing. We better get to class. We might be late."

"Okay," said Neji cautiously.

* * *

Sasuke got into his car. _It's a good thing I brought my car_. _Who knew it could rain this hard. _He got inside and started the engine. He patiently waited for Gaara. They were suppose to go to the mall to shop for football equipment. Suddenly he heard someone yelling out his name. He saw Neji and Gaara standing in front of the school doors._ If he wants to fight, then I'll give him a fight._ He plastered on a cold mask and made his way to Neji. 

"What the fuck do you want?" To his surprise, Neji put his hands up and smiled.

"Don't worry I want to say sorry for what happened."

Sasuke's face became colder. "If this is some kind of joke, then I'm not buying it."

"Don't worry. You were right. I had no right to hurt Lynn. I'm sorry."

Sasuke glance at Gaara's emotionless face staring at him. "Is he making you do this?" He gestured to Gaara.

"No. Someone just made me realize what I did was wrong."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before his cold mask dropped. "I guess so. And I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry, too." Neji smirked.

"It's all right." They did their 'secret' handshake and grinned at each other.

"But who made you realize what you did was wrong?"

"Lynn." Sasuke bit his lip. Neji and Gaara looked intently at him. He had been acting a little weird ever since Lynn transferred to Konoha.

"What's wrong?"

"That girl. She reminds me a lot about my mother." Neji gazed at him. Gaara and Sasuke rarely talked about their family. And since Sasuke's mom was deceased, it was weird.

"She kind of reminds me of my dad, too." There was a long silence before Sasuke said:

"You want to come with me and Gaara to the sports store? We're going to buy some equipment."

"Sure." The two made their way to Sasuke's car, but Gaara stayed where he was. He's emotionless face became a frown. _Lynn made Sasuke and Neji remind themselves of their parents. Just who is that girl?_

"Gaara, are you coming?" He nodded and followed the boys to a silver-gold car.

* * *

Lynn walked down the hallway. She heard steady beating on the roof. _Please tell me that's not rain. I didn't bring my car today._ She made her way to the main doors and walked slowly outside, afraid of what she might see. 

A powerful gust of cold, wet wind almost knocked her to the ground. If you would have seen her right now, it looked like she was a little eight year old girl that was about to cry because she got a boo-boo on her knee.

"THAT'S JUST GREAT! IT'S RAINING AND I HAVE TO WALK TO MY MANSION WITH A SHORTS AND STRAPLESS SHIRT! JUST GREAT!" She slowly walked outside the school, making sure not to step on any puddles and staying close to the little roofs. She slowly walked on the sidewalk. She was about to cross the sidewalk when she notice there wasn't any little roofs to shield her from the rain. She was cold, shivering, and she didn't want to get wet right now.

She pouted and stood where she was, trying to decide what to do. Should she call Irene and tell her to pick her up, or should she just get wet and walk to her house. She was about to cross the street when a car honked at her. Lynn turned around trying to see through the droplets of water falling on the ground.

There, she saw a silver-gold Mitsubishi Montero Sport making its way to the edge of the sidewalk where she was standing. The window opened and their, she saw Sasuke and Neji in the front, and Gaara in the back left seat.

"Your going to walk to your house in this rain?" asked Neji.

"Yes."

"We'll give you a ride." Lynn was about to go inside when she caught Gaara glaring at her, again. She suddenly remembered that she had messed up his new shoes.

"No thanks. I could walk."

"In those clothes? You must be crazy. It's freezing out there! Come in. It's not like Gaara is going to bite you or something." Lynn tried to stop herself from running away. Gaara's face was getting darker and darker.

"No, really. I could walk. Beside, it's not that cold."That was the right moment fora big gust of wind to blow in Lynn's direction. Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"Fine, I'll ride with you guys." She went inside and tried to stay as far away from Gaara as possible. After a minute of riding, the car stopped again. Then, the car door to the right of Lynn opened. Since, she was leaning on it, she almost fell out. Luckily, a pair of arms stopped her. She looked up to find Naruto with a stupid smile on his face.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"You're riding with us?"

"Yup, now move." Lynn froze. That means she had to move closer to Gaara.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah. I think so." The boys stared at her. She scooted down a little bit.

"You have to go down more." She scooted down a little more, so that she was almost touching him.

"Just a little bit more."

"But that means I have to touch him."

"Is that a problem?" The teenagers looked over at Gaara, who finally talked. As usual, he had an emotionless face, his green eyes focused on Lynn. Lynn tried to stop herself from whimpering and moved over, so now she was touching him. Naruto went inside the car and Sasuke started to drive again. Then, he said, "I forgot I had to get some gas. I have to go to the gas station. Is that okay with you Lynn?"

Lynn tried preventing herself from saying no and instead said "Yes." Too bad for her, there was a long, long, long, long, long, long,long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long,long, long, long, long, long, long line of cars. She looked down, and saw Gaara's shoes with apple juice. She almost laughed out loud but she covered her mouth.

Gaara got bored and took out his iPod. He turned it up and listened to his favorite songs. Lynn heard his songs and started to get annoyed. It was bothering her.

"Can you lower it down?" But he didn't pay attention to her.Gaara couldn't hear her although he knew she was trying to talk to him. Lynn groaned and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and scowled at her.

He took of his earphones and said, "What?"

"Can you lower that thing down? It's disturbing me." Now, the boys were listening to their little conversation.

"Or what? You're going to _beat me up_?" Lynn frowned and turned bright red. She turned the other way so she couldn't see his face. Gaara smirked and turned his iPod to full volume. Lynn's frown became deeper. But Naruto was smiling.

* * *

Lynn slammed the door to her bedroom and went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and took a long, warm, soothing bath. She really needed one. Gaara's stupid iPod had bothered her and the gas station took such a long time. _I knew I should have walked. _

She just wanted to go up to Gaara and slap his face for acting so obnoxious. And she was about to. Fortunately, Sasuke had already arrived at her house. Lynn wouldn't have known what Gaara would have done if she had slapped him.

* * *

Gaara smirked as he went inside his mansion. He went to the roof and stared at the stars. The redhead had seen the face on Lynn when she got out of the car. She looked like she wanted to slap him. Fortunately, Sasuke had arrived in her house in time. She wouldn't have known what he would have done if she _did_ slap him. 

He just found out that Lynn lived across the street from him. He closed his eyes as droplets of wated poured down on him. Suddenly, he frowned. Gaara saw an image of a certain girl with blue highlights grinning down at him. His green orbs snapped open. _Where the hell did that come from? I need to take a shower._

* * *

I love this chapter. It was the funniest. But I think I made Sasuke and Neji OOC. I updated my other story, too. Please read it. It's really funny. R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn ran down the halls, cursing herself for staying up so late. The bell had rang about ten minutes ago and she was late. Mr. Buto was not going to be happy. She turned the corner and collided with someone making their things fall down.

She was so busy trying to pick up her stuff that she didn't even bother to apologize. He was picking up his stuff too, but their school papers had gotten mixed up. When Lynn thought she had all her papers, she looked up to find two green eyes that she knew to well.

She bit her lip when she realized it was Gaara.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She got ready to run but his voice stopped her.

"It's to late. Might as well save your energy for when Mr. Buto is going to yell at you." Lynn turned around to be met by Gaara's intense glare. But she glared back.

"You're late too." His mouth turned upward to form into a smirk

"I have a hall pass." Lynn stood their dumbfounded as his smirk grew bigger. She growled to herself._ Stupid Gaara. Part of why I'm late is his fault anyway._

"You better start walking. Mr. Buto is not going to be happy." She could have sworn his voice had mockery in it. She groaned and followed behind him, dreading her first period.

* * *

The class looked up as a smirking Gaara and a pissed off Lynn came in. She looked at Mr. Buto who did not have a happy expression on his face. 

"Ms. Kayamate. You're late." She gave a small smile, praying that he won't yell at her. But he did something worse.

The class watched as a filled out a paper and handed it to Lynn. "One month of detention." Gaara's smirk grew bigger, if that's possible, as he saw the shocked look on her face.

"B-bb-ut…"

"No buts. You are late. And you know how I feel about people being late." She gave a small nod and walked back to her desk, clutching the detention sheet so tight. She glanced at Gaara and for once, she saw that he wasn't glaring at her. But smirking. This pissed her off even more. She took her seat and slammed her backpack on her desk.

"Take out your homework."

She skimmed through her backpack and took out her binder. She opened it and saw Gaara's homework on it. She stared at it, confused.

She suddenly remembered herself falling on the ground and papers scattering everywhere.

She was about to return it to him when Mr. Buto was suddenly next to her. "Copying homework Ms. Kayamate?" The class turned to look at what Mr. Buto was talking about.

Lynn stared at him dumbfounded. "But I…"

"And you Gaara, letting her copy."

His emotionless eyes now showed some confusion. "What?"

Mr. Buto took the piece of paper from Lynn and showed it to Gaara. He stared at it for a moment before he looked in his backpack to check if that was really his.

After finding nothing, he glared at Lynn who still had a face full of confusion. "Gaara, you get to join Lynn in detention, for a month." It took all his will power to keep himself from punching Lynn.

Instead, he turned to Mr. Buto and said, "It was an accident. I bumped into her and our papers must have gotten mixed up." Mr. Buto raised a brow before turning to Lynn.

"Is that true?" She was about to nod in agreement when she got an evil idea in her head. After suffering Gaara's evilness, she could get him back.

"No. He gave me his homework for me to copy." Gaara's emotionless face turned to a look of pure rage. He was about to punch her smiling face when Mr. Buto's voice stopped him.

"Detention for a month and since you tried to lie to me, you get Saturday school." Gaara's fists were shaking, his green eyes directed straight at Lynn. She snickered and stuck out her tongue.

"And Ms. Kayamate. For trying to copy, you get Saturday school, too." Lynn's smile vanished and she frowned.

When the teacher wasn't looking, she glanced at Gaara. His narrowed eyes were full of anger, his face just a tint of red. She could hear him growling every now and then. This got her scared and thought about what she did. _Maybe I should've told the truth. I never saw him so angry._ But after thinking about all the bad things he did to her, she quickly changed her mind.

He caught her looking at him and stuck up the middle finger. She scowled and turned around. She had a bad feeling about the next four weeks.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update in a long time. But I loved this chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Lynn walked to the bench, frowning all the way.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tenten exclaimed, her face full of disbelief.

"Yeah, and the bad part is that he was telling the truth." This made the other girls walking with her stop dead in their tracks.

"Didn't me and Sakura tell you not to mess with him?" Ino asked.

"I couldn't stop myself. He's always mad at me for some reason!"

"Well, good luck. We tried to warn you." She had a bad feeling about Sakura's voice.

Lynn didn't know how fast gossip was around the school. Everyone knew what happened. This seemed to make Gaara madder than he already was. Students were talking about how she got the most heartless boy in the whole school one month of detention. Plus Saturday school.

The girls sat in their usual table. One by one, their friends sat with them. Unfortunately, Gaara sat directly across from Lynn, fiercely glaring at her. She could tell everybody was tense. Who wouldn't be after what happened this morning? They all knew better than to talk about the 'little' incident. All of them except the carefree Naruto.

"I can't believe you did that! You got him detention! You're my new idol!" Everyone sweat dropped before Sakura hit him in the head. "You BAKA!"

All of a sudden, Gaara rose from his seat and walked away in some random direction. He did not look happy.

Lynn made a move to follow him before she was stopped by Kankuro. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She bit her lip, regretting what she did in first period.

* * *

She took her time walking down the halls. She inhaled before going inside the room. She was surprised to see only the teacher inside. Maybe Gaara decided to ditch?

She took a seat in the front of the class. If Gaara did come, she wanted to be safe from him. And the only way she could do that was to stay as close to the teacher she can.

She looked up to see Mr. Buto staring at the clock.

"Ms. Kayamate. Have you seen Gaara?" She shook her head. He sighed. It looked like he was about to say something when the door snapped open.

Gaara came in, a scowl on his face. "Why are you late?"

"I had to tell me coach I got detention for _letting _someone _copy_ my homework." he said, his eyes on Lynn the whole time. She only slumped down her seat.

"Take a seat." Mr. Buto said in a stern voice. To Lynn's relief, he sat in the far back of the class.

The science teacher wrote something on the board. He moved out so the two kids could see. One sentence said, "I will never ever, ever, ever copy homework and be late." Another one said, "I will never ever, ever, ever let someone copy my homework or lie."

"Lynn, you will write the first sentence 1,000 times and Gaara, the second 1,000 times. Begin." Lynn grinned happily at the board. She had the short sentence while Gaara had the long one.

She glanced quickly at Gaara who had a frown on his face. She caught him look at her and stuck her tongue out.

Lynn wanted to see how far she could take his anger. Gaara clutched his pencil so hard, it broke in two.

_Shit. _She quickly turned around and started writing.

After about an hour, she was done. She checked on Gaara who looked like her had finish minutes ago. He caught her frowning at his paper and smirked. The football practice made him a fast writer. Especially since he plays receiver.

The phone started to ring, startling Lynn. The redhead didn't look phased. She sighed inwardly. How could people do that?

The two students could hear bits of the conversation their teacher was having.

"Really?"

"Why?"

"Right now?"

"I'm not sure."

"Fine." With that, he hanged up. He put on his coat and took out two plastic knifes. He threw them at the kids.

"I have to go for a little bit. When I come back, I expect all these desks to be gum free." Lynn froze. She did not like scraping used gum that's been under the desks for a million years.

"You each get half of the class." With that, he ran out the room, obviously in a hurry.

The girl sighed and got on her knees. Might as well get this over with. She looked under the desk and noticed there were seven gums. She covered her mouth and took out the closest one. Unfortunately, it was still sticky. Someone must have put it today.

She tried to remember who sat here in her class. _Bryan._ She growled.

Lynn tried to take the gum off the knife but it was too sticky. She tried using her fingers but it just got the gum on her hands.

She glared at it even though she knew it wouldn't help. After about ten minutes, she finally got it off. Lynn sighed, sitting against the wall.

"That's only one gum. You got about 100 left." She looked up at Gaara's smirking face. His eyes held mockery, and he still hadn't moved from his spot.

She stuck her tongue at him and got back to work. He smirked at the back of her head. She did act childish sometimes.

After doing all eleven seats, she nearly collapsed on the chair. This was harder than she thought.

"You're not done."

Lynn glared at him. He had his emotionless mask again. "Yes I am."

"You forgot these seats. " The boy gestured at his side of the classroom.

"But you're suppose to scrape those seats." she said, almost whining.

"You are."

Lynn glared at him. If he thinks he can make her do anything, than he is so wrong. "Make me." She turned from him and crossed her arms like a little kid.

"I will." She turned back around curious. There was no way in hell she was going to obey him. He took out something from his pocket.

It was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a white star. In the middle was a sapphire. It looked a lot like the necklace her mother gave her.

She suddenly checked her neck. Nothing. She checked her pockets. Nothing. She checked her backpack. Nothing.

Gaara watched amused. She had left the necklace in Sasuke's car yesterday and he had gladly taken it.

Even though it didn't look like much, he could tell it held a lot of value to her. He could see it in her eyes.

"GIVE ME IT!" He was startled by her outburst.

He smirked and simply said, "No."

Lynn ran forward trying to grab the necklace. Gaara was quick to act. He stood up and held the necklace high in the air.

Lynn jumped but she was too short. But she kept trying.

"Give it!" Gaara just smirked and held it higher.

Lynn frowned at him. "FINE! I'll scrape the stupid gum." He's smirk grew bigger. He knew this was going to be good use for blackmail.

After 30 minutes, she was done. "Well?"

Gaara ignored her and play around with the necklace. "Give it!"

He just twirled it around his finger, mocking her. Let's see what she would do. "No."

"But I scraped the gum off the desks."

"I didn't tell you to." Lynn groaned. She looked like she was going to cry.

"But it's important to me!" She could have sworn she saw some pity in his eyes but it was gone. Must have been imagining things.

"So." he said in a bored tone. That was the last straw.

She tackled him to the ground making the necklace slide off his finger. Lynn immediately went after it. Gaara stayed down taking in what happened._ She tackled me. A girl fucking tackled me._

He quickly got up and raced for the necklace. There was no way in hell he was going to give it back. And to think he felt sorry for the girl earlier.

Lynn barely touched the pendant when it disappeared. She looked up to see Gaara with a mad expression and grasping the necklace tightly.

She slowly got up. "Heh-heh. Can I get my necklace back?" she said nervously, looking anywhere but him.

"No. I think I'll keep it. It's good blackmail." He smirked when he saw her pout. She crossed her arms and without warning, tried to get it. He raised it up in the air.

"I think you're too _small_." She glared up at him. She hated it when people called her small.

"Are you done?" Both students stopped and turned around. Mr. Buto was back, an amused expression on his face. Lynn didn't how long he was there but she blushed. Gaara had his mask back on.

"You're dismissed." was all he said.

Lynn grabbed her backpack and ran out the room. She patiently waited for Gaara. She was going to get her necklace back, one way or another.

He finally came out, the necklace still in his hand. "Can I have it back?"

"Say please." he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

She wanted to punch him so his arrogant smirk could disappear. Instead she said, "Can I have _please_ have it back?"

"No."

Something inside her blew up. "What the hell is your problem! Since day one, you've been acting like a jerk. Now you're just acting like a plain asshole…"

Gaara leaned against the wall and watched the girl rant on how he's a stupid ass. He tried to remember the last time a person insulted him. Finally, she stopped, her face red, taking in gulps of air.

He pretended like he wasn't listening. "Are you done?"

The redhead smirked when her face became redder and she crossed her arms. He had to admit, she looked cute.

"Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you." he said after she had calmed down.

"What?" she said, not liking the tone of his voice.

"I'll give you back your necklace if you do everything I say in detention." Lynn's face became red again.

"WHAT!" If anything, his smirk grew bigger.

"Better than doing anything I say in class." She had to agree.

"Fine. Can I have it back now?"

"No."

"But I though you said…"

"I'll give it back to you in the last day of detention. Oh…and from now on, call me Gaara-sama if you don't want the pendant to _accidentally_ get lost." He threw another smirk and walked away.

Lynn did the only thing she could do. Glare at the back of his head. He was the biggest jerk in the world. Who knew someone could be so…She couldn't even find the right words to describe him.

Thank God tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

Lynn woke up, grumbling. She walked down the path to the Boys and Girls Club. Mr. Buto told them they were to do community service for Saturday school. 

She would've have driven her car if her dad hadn't grounded her. Let's just say he wasn't happy about her having detention.

She opened the two doors and took a seat. Five minutes later, Gaara came, his usual mask on.

They waited patiently for someone to address them.

Finally, a girl with short blonde hair that looked about in her late-twenties appeared. "You must be the two kids Mr. Buto sent."

Lynn nodded while Gaara stared blankly at her.

"Follow me." The kids got up and followed her to the back of the club. She opened the door to reveal a backyard. It was huge. Almost like their personal park. There were three basketball courts, a huge grass field for football and soccer, and tennis courts.

Lynn squeaked when she saw the basketball court. She hadn't played for the longest time she could remember.

There were ten kids that looked about twelve sitting on a bench.

"You two are going to teach these kids how to play football and basketball. After you're done, report back to me." With that, she left.

"Let's teach them basketball first." Lynn said happily. Gaara frowned at her. Yesterday, she was mad at him and now she's talking to him like they were best friends.

"Football." She glared but she agreed. Lynn was going to do anything he said if she wanted her necklace back.

"Fine." Lynn sighed, losing her fun demeanor. Luckily, her cousin had taught her how to play._ I'm glad I wore sneakers today._

"Go get the kids." Gaara said, trying to find a football. She gathered the kids. They didn't look to happy having a girl teach them. To her disappointment, they were all boys. She made them all line up against the wall.

"My name is Lynn and this is Gaara." Gaara glared at her but she just stared back confused. She suddenly remembered.

"I mean Gaara-_sama_." She said, a frown taking in her features. The boys snickered as Gaara smirked at her. A kid with brown spiky hair raised his hand. She nodded at him.

"Are you the famous Gaara from Konoha Highschool?"

Lynn stared at Gaara. _He's famous?_

Another boy with short blonde hair spoke up. "Of course he is. He has his famous tattoo on his head." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

Gaara only nodded and smirked at Lynn. She obviously didn't know about what he did in elementary school.

For the first time, he spoke. "All right. Do you know how to play football?" All the guys nodded at him. He glanced at Lynn.

"How about you?" She nodded. Lynn got to be first captain with Gaara second. She tried to pick which boys were strong so she chose the blonde boy called Ricky. He sounded tough. Gaara picked Michael, the guy with brown spiky hair.

After choosing, Lynn had Ricky, Jamie, Dan, Ace, and Taylor. Gaara had Michael, Alex, David, Shaun, and Kevin.

"Are we going to play tackle?" Alex asked.

Gaara smirked again. Maybe he'll embarrass Lynn a little bit.

"We can't. We have a _girl_ playing." He said girl as if it was a bad word. All the boys groaned and glared at Lynn.

Lynn scowled at Gaara, her cheeks quickly turning pink. Was he trying to embarrass her? "What's wrong with a girl playing?" she asked defensively.

"We know how sensitive you guys could be." Gaara replied.

"I don't think you do. We're playing tackle. And since I'm a _girl_ we receive." she said, walking to the other side of the field, her team following.

Gaara almost smiled. He had to admit, she had guts. "Okay. I stick the girl. We have to go easy on them. Who's a good kicker?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

David kicked the ball high up into the air. It was going in the direction of Ricky, but as soon as it touched the ground, the side made it bounce up to the other direction. Ricky groaned and started to run for it.

_Stupid no good ball. Why does it have to be shaped like an oval? Makes it a lot harder to catch. If I were…_

As soon as the ball was on his hand, Michael jumped up and tackled him to the ground. There was a loud scream and soon, the two boys were fist fighting. It wasn't long before the others joined in. Gaara and Lynn watched, not doing anything.

"What should we do?" Lynn glanced at Gaara who looked as if he didn't care. Maybe he didn't. Suddenly, the lady with blonde hair whose name was Rachel was behind them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lynn shrugged and pointed at the two boys in the middle of the fight.

It looked like Ricky was winning. He managed to kick Michael off him and punch his left eye. Michael growled and kicked Ricky square, in the gut. He howled in pain and threw himself at Michael. Luckily or unluckily, Michael moved out of the way and Ricky hit Ace right in the face.

"Ooooh! That has got to hurt." The two students and Rachel turned around and came face to face with Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura.

"And I thought you two would be fighting." Sakura said, trying to contain her laughter.

"BODY SLAM!"

"Oh shit! That's not good!" Rachel said, covering her eyes. Ace tossed his body at Kevin and Taylor, who was rolling on the grass.

"I think we should try to stop this." Sakura said her voice full of worry. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted, trying to impress Sakura. He ran towards the group of boys and stopped right in front of them.

"You guys! I think you should stop!" For a moment, all the yelling and fighting paused. Unexpectedly, all the boys threw themselves at Naruto.

"What.An.Idiot." Rachel said, unimpressed by Naruto's 'heroic' act. Sakura could only nod at her rude but true remark.

A loud whistle broke through their ears. The boys stopped kicking Naruto's ass and started looking for the source.

"Gyro-kun!" Rachel exclaimed, looking behind her.

There was a boy leaning against the wall, about the same age as Sasuke. He had short black hair matching his intense dark eyes. It scanned each of their faces, obviously not happy with what he's seeing.

Naruto got up, a big bump on his head and a black eye. "Who are you?" he asked, he's voice a little shaky after the incident.

Gyro shrugged a careless expression on his face. Ino's eyes beamed. He acted like Sasuke, just the way she likes them.

"That's the manger's son," Rachel whispered to Naruto. "So I suggest you don't make yourself look stupid."

"What's going on here?" he asked his voice dripping with boredom. He acted like this happened everyday.

"That fucking ass tackled me." Ricky said, glaring at Michael.

Michael snorted. "Well duh. We're playing tackle football."

"You didn't have to tackle me that hard."

"What's wrong, Wuss?"

"Don't fucking call me wuss."

"What should I call you then? Bitch? Asshole? Pussy?" That was the last straw. Ricky was about to throw himself at Michael when Naruto got in the way. Once again, he was on the ground.

"Can you guys stop for a minute?" _Stupid kids. Why did I come here anyway?_

"How many times do I have to say it? You can't play tackle football unless an adult or I am here." Gyro said coldly.

"But they were playing with us." Kevin whined, holding his bruised shoulder while pointing at Gaara and Lynn.

He glared at the boy and then at the two students. "They're teenagers, not adults."

"Like you're not." Gaara said, not liking the way Gyro was looking at him.

"I suppose you're the one who wanted to play tackle?" he said icily. Gaara was about to nod…

"No, I did." Lynn said, speaking for the first time. Gyro's dark eyes stayed on Gaara and then flashed at Lynn.

"_You?" _He asked, voice full of disbelief.

_Great. Another idiot that thinks girls can't play football._

"Aren't you a girl?" Lynn's hands balled into fists.

"You know he's right. You wanted to play _tackle _foo-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence; he was on the ground again staring up at Ino and Sakura's hot faces.

"NARUTO! You think girls can't play football!"

"No Sakura-chan. I didn't—No! Please don't hit me again."

Sasuke looked down at his classmate, unimpressed. _Coward._

Gaara glared at Naruto. _The brat could sometimes get annoying._

Ino sneered at the poor blonde guy. _He should know better than to piss Sakura off._

Lynn couldn't stop herself from grinning. _He deserves it._

Gyro frowned at them, especially Naruto. _Is this kid really in Highschool?_

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said coldly. He walked away, leaving the air icy. Rachel just shook hear head and left the kids by themselves.

Ricky scratched the back of his head, smiling sweetly at the teenagers. "So… Where's first down?" Everybody glared at him.

"What? I still want to play." The rest of the kids yelled in agreement. Lynn looked at Gaara who shrugged.

"I'm leaving." He said taking a step back into the club.

"Wait! You can't just leave me with these kids." Lynn screamed, pointing at the boys who were already fighting trying to decide whose ball it was. He pretended not to notice her and kept walking.

"Fine then. I'm going too." She followed Gaara inside, abandoning the rest of the teenagers. Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura did the same, leaving Naruto to deal with the crazy children.

The blonde looked at the boys and before they had a chance to pounce at him, Naruto ran away, following his friends out the door.

* * *

-Sorri for the long update. I was busy with things.i PROMISE ill try to update as soon as i can. 

OKeii. I have made a myspace especially made for music and fanfiction. So if you guys want to send me a message or comment or something, just add me and we can chat. Look at my homepage for the website.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Gaara walked down the street, trying to ignore the calls of Lynn. What the hell did she want? He paused to let her catch up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, kneeling down to catch her breath. He started walking again, Lynn following close behind.

"Our community service isn't done yet!"

"So."

"But you can't just walk out…" Lynn gave, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Fine then. Don't come crying to me when you get it trouble. Stupid idiot."

Suddenly Gaara turned around, eyes flashing. "What did you say?"

Lynn waved her hands in front of her, sweat dropping. "N-nothing Gaara-sama." she said, laughing nervously.

"Yo!! Hold up you guys!" Ino screamed from the other side of the street. Soon, the six teenagers were together again.

"We're going to go to the carnival tonight. Wanna come?" Gaara shrugged and Lynn shook her head.

"We're not done with the c. service." Naruto waved his hand off.

"Come on! The carnival's leaving tomorrow!"

"Well, I guess so. Ditching one day won't hurt. Besides, I already did half of the service."

Ino and Sakura beamed. "Yes!" They looked over at Gaara, who was already walking away.

"Yo! Don't you want to come too?" Naruto asked loudly. Gaara waved his hand back at them as his only answer.

"Who stuck a stick up his ass today?" Naruto asked loudly, too loudly. Almost immediately, Gaara was next to him again.

"What did you say?" he asked coldly, his anger barely restrained.

Naruto didn't look the least bit intimidated. "I said, 'who stuck up a stick up your ass today?'"

"Ehehehe…there's really no need to fight over that little thing…" Sakura said nervously.

Gaara snorted and looked away.

"Wow…is he really that sensitive?" Lynn asked aloud. As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a loud growl.

Gaara was glaring at her now.

_Damn it._ She said silently.

"Right, um…I think I should go home now," she said nervously, straining to get as far as possible from Gaara.

Out of nowhere, the redhead smirked. "Fine, I'll go."

The teenagers stared confusedly at him. "What?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised.

"I said I'll go." He flashed Lynn an evil smirk. All she could do was stare at him wide-eyed.

_He wants to bother me. When I'm trying to have some fun, he's going to get _more_ revenge on me and bother me. That little selfish, spoiled brat. One day, he'll regret ever messing with me…_

"Hey Lynn, are you okay?"

She had been so deep in thought, she didn't notice the tension she was giving off. "What, oh yeah...Uhh, what time should we meet?"

"We'll be there about eight," Ino said.

The teenagers departed, each going separate directions. Lynn decided to go to the park, to cool off some air. She had to think of a plan to make Gaara give her necklace back without pissing him off too much.

_Maybe I should steal it?_ she thought. She could always sneak into his house, wherever that was, and steal it while he's peacefully sleeping.

Of course, there's the other thought. Bother him until he gets annoyed and gives her the necklace. But she doubted he'll get annoyed so easily.

_So what should I do?_ She pouted sadly, sitting on a bench by herself. It was getting colder and colder. It looked like it might rain later on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lynn looked up. It was Temari.

"I don't know," she answered sadly. "I just don't get why he's so mean to me. And then he takes my things and I have to spend almost everyday with him and now he wants to ruin my life in the carnival and I just can't take it anymore!" she yelled to her, finally venting some air. Breathing heavily, she looked back down.

"Um…are you talking about Gaara?" Temari asked cautiously, trying to get her attention. Too bad Lynn was too clueless, staring at the depressing colored cement.

"Who else would I be talking about?" she yelled out. "He is so…"

"I'm so what?" Lynn looked behind her. Gaara was gazing at her, absolutely devoid of any emotion.

She turned back to Temari, who had an I-tried-to-get-your-attention-but-you-wouldn't-listen look.

Lynn was very emotional, and right now, she was about ready to cry. The one time she had a chance to play basketball, she couldn't. She comes to a new school with someone pissed off at her on the first day. Then, she still has to watch out for Krista. Plus, she had a very unnecessary bruise on her wrist. Then, she gets detention with an emotionless, sensitive, boy who's supposedly famous for something he did in elementary school. Also, she wants to go to a carnival but a redhead might annoy her for revenge. Like he hasn't had enough of that. He took her most beloved jewel! And most of these events revolve around one person, _Gaara._

"You're so cool," she sighed out depressingly.

Temari glared at Gaara with a what-did-you-do-now look. He's face stayed emotionless.

Giving Gaara a you-better-fix-this look, Temari left the teenagers alone.

* * *

Gaara had gone home but decided to follow his sister to the park, where she mostly hangs out. It was by pure chance they saw Lynn, sitting on a bench by herself, alone, in cold weather, without a jacket, looking depressed. Temari had made her way to her without a second thought, Gaara taking another direction to eavesdrop. 

So now here he was, with an emotional girl in front of him. He took a seat on her bench but kept some distance. Gaara looked at her sad, little cute face gazing intently at the ground.

"Tell them I'm not going to the carnival anymore," she said suddenly. Gaara's face hardened a little but remained stoic.

"Why?" he asked, with just a hint of curiosity. Lynn's depressed eyes look up and quickly looked back down. _He'll see my emotions._ she thought silently.

"Because it's…" She looked around, trying to find a good excuse. "Very cold," she finished lamely.

Gaara stared at her disbelievingly. "Look at me," he ordered. She didn't.

"Look at me," he repeated more harshly. She still didn't.

"_Look. At. Me."_

Finally, sad eyes looked at him. Sad, hollow, eyes.

"Are you okay?" He didn't know what else to say. He had never felt so guilty before. And why did he feel guilty? He didn't know.

Lynn's eyes suddenly welled up with emotion. Tired, angry, mad, misunderstood, sad, depressed, and more. Gaara's eyes widened slightly in surprise. But he kept his stoic mask on.

Lynn, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She had been bottling up her anger since Gaara took her necklace. People asking her if she's okay only made it worse. This was the third time today someone asked if she's okay. And of all the people, it was Gaara. The source of most of her anger. Her emotions had just erupted.

"Am I _okay_?" she repeated cruelly.

"Do I _look_ okay?" she asked, pointing to her depressed face. "Of course I'm okay. I mean, other than the fact that I have detention for the next three weeks with you, me having to watch out for some girl who wants revenge, me getting my trying to get my necklace back from you, me having to act like I'm lower than you—she pointed a finger on his chest—, and with me having to deal with my family, I've never been better!"

The tears threatening to fall fell. She had never revealed so much emotion in her life before. And she had made a promise to never cry again. But here she was crying, in front of some spoiled boy with a bad reputation, who already has control over her. This was just giving him another reason to embarrass her in their school. And another good blackmail.

Getting up and angrily wiping some tears away, she started to run from Gaara.

She hadn't gone two steps when his strong hand clamped her elbow tightly. He turned her body towards him so they were facing each other, barely any space between them.

"Let me go," she said quietly, trying to break away from his tight grasp. She hit and pushed against his chest in a vain attempt.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said coldly.

She stopped pounding on his chest momentarily to look up at his emotionless face. He was so…empty.

Despite all the things that happened to her, she couldn't stay too cold or too emotionless for long. For some reason, she always needed to be feeling something. Whether it was being angry, sad, happy. She always needed to feel.

Gaara was like her opposite. From the few weeks she had known him, he was emotionless. The only time he displayed emotions was when he was angry, mostly towards her. She didn't know it until now but she admired his isolated attitude.

Silent tears fell mutely on the ground. She shook her head and pushed away from him.

"Let me go," she repeated a little loudly, still hitting his chest.

His grip never faltered. After some time, she finally stopped. But the tears didn't. They remained falling. A hand gently wiped them away.

She turned her face away from him. He looked so uncaring but acted so caring. His surprisingly soft hands caressed her tear-stricken face.

"What's wrong?" he asked more gently than she thought he would. But he still sounded cold. Once again, she looked up to meet his gaze.

It was so empty, except looking a little more worried.

Without breaking their gaze, he took something out his pocket. She looked down at his hand, something clamped tightly in his fist. He finally let go of her and thrust his hand forward. It opened to reveal her necklace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ta-da! So, what do you think? I finally updated, and I tried to do my best on this chapter just for you guys. I felt guilty for not updating in so long. Just tell me what you think and I'll be happy! Read&Review! 


End file.
